Secrets of Conception
by chaitea.walnuts
Summary: There’s a secret behind Moana’s conception that has been kept from her. Sina, distraught from being unable to conceive takes part in an ancient fertility ceremony that takes an surprising turn. The story behind Moana’s being the Chosen one... I really want to continue this into a Hooked Wayfinder tale, I’m just waiting for inspiration. Let me know what you think.


A/N So this is the first fanfiction I have published. It came to me after watching Moana with my son (who loves it almost as much as I do). I couldn't get it out of my head and finally wrote it down. Watching the movie, I couldn't help but think that perhaps Moana was something more than human, so this is a oneshot representing that idea. I may or may not continue the story, I have a horrible track record of starting things I never finish. I apologize in advance for anything incorrect concerning Polynesian cultures, I am probably as ignorant as Moana's creators, please do not be insulted by my ignorance. Obviously I have no claim to anything relating to Disney or I wouldn't be wasting my time here. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

00000

The moon hung low and pregnant over the smooth expanse of darkened water. The circle of soft grey white light shimmered and shone as it broke into ripples across the calm ocean waters. The night sky was uncovered, the glum damp blanket that had been covering it the past days had been cast aside and each winking pinprick of light seemed more intense and bright because of it. The loamy soil underfoot still retained much moisture from the last rain, and gave away easily as the line of bare feet broke through it, winding down the gently sloping hillside. The torches from the village shone harsh and yellow, flickering and casting exaggerated shadows before the train of bodies clad in simple, yet lovingly made skirts.

The stars above called to them, like a mother's milk spewed from her teat across an inky black field. A drum beat down by the shore, calling them towards the gently lapping tide. It was an ancient call to the women of the island, the gentle tata tata tap, pulling the towards the water.

The rich grassy soil gave way to stone and pebbles, and soon turned into sand. The brined scent of the ocean air brushed gently at hair and skirt, sometimes a gentle caress, at others a soft sting, as they followed the tapping drum beat down the the winding shore line until part of the beach became overcast in dark shadows from the jungle that briefly approached, but didn't meet, the water. It was here that a flat expanse of several rocks met and overlapped, and it was here that a lone woman, grey streaked hair shining in the light of a full moon, waited for the small group of women.

A woman, younger than the rest, sat on her knees nearby. A plain, undied cloth lay before her, it's content obscure in the darkness. At the base of the stone outlay the congregation halted, nine single figures of different ages and shapes stood as one mass on the pebble strewn shore.

The tattoo of the drum came to a sudden stop as the imposing figure, the high reaching feathers on her headdress standing in sharp contrast of the night, left the final note hanging in the air. She flung her arm with the drum out to her right, the young acolyte scurried forward to collect it in her arms, returning swiftly to her mat.

A voice, soft and flowing as the tide yet strong and swift as an undertow, spoke to the women assembled. "There is one among you who wishes for a blessing from the gods. Bring your sister forward."

Two women followed the ancient choreography of their forbearers and led a third, who trembled slightly in awe and anticipation, up the expanse of stone to stand before the elder. "Sina of Motunui, you have come here with a request for the gods. What is it that you demand of them?"

The young woman shivered as the air around her seemed to quiver, the flash of fear passed quickly and she held her head high, "I am Sina of Motunui, wife of Chief Tui, whose ancestors were first chief of this island long ago. It is for this line of brave and honorable people that I come here to ask the gods to make me with child."

The older woman nodded, her lips turned up for the slightest moment, "You ask a large demand, one that is not commonly asked."

Sina's lips pinched and brow furrowed, "If the gods chose for me to never be with child, to never know a mother's life, I would be full of sorrow. Yet, I would accept my fate with dignity for their choice. However it is for my husband's line that I come. Our people need a leader, and I am the one chosen to bear our future."

The wind picked up around them and a wave splashed further than the ones, spraying them with tiny beads of moisture. The elder inclined her head, as if to hear a whisper in the wind around them. After a moment she responded, "On tonight, a night where even the sky shows signs of motherhood, and the wind and serf her temperament, we will endeavor for the gods to grant the wish of one who is worthy."

With that she turned, motioning for her to follow. The group of women followed, staying a few paces behind. "Is it prepared?"

The acolyte nodded, "Yes Kaula wahine Tala." A bowl, stained red was raised up above her head and in turn the priestess took it and held it over her own head.

"Uliuli, mother goddess of us all, we ask for your blessing on our sister. Give her a child so that our people may have a leader. In return, we offer this child's life to you. May she be shaped by your will." The bowl was brought down to Sina's lips and she drank deeply as Tala tilted the bowl.

When she was finished the bowl was given to the apprentice who replaced it with another, this one plain in color and filled with a creamy grey substance. The Kaula held it out and becond one of the other women near, and as she approached the priestess handed her the bowl and stepped back.

Raising the bowl high the woman invoked her own power, "Tangaloa, creator of sky and sea and rock, we ask that you allow creation once more, in the womb of one who is worthy."

As she finished the invocation, she knelt down before Sina, who united her skirt and lifted her top over her head. Once she stood sky clad the woman cradled the bowl in one had and dipped her fingers in the creamy almost white substance and began to draw upon the naked woman's belly. When she was finished she stood once again and, keeping the bowl, bowed her head as she stepped back.

Kaula Tala came forward once more and a new bowl and gave it to a new woman who came forth. One by one gods and goddesses alike were invoked. Laka, goddess of fertility and wood, Hina the moon goddess, Haumea, the goddess of birth, Kanaloa the god of the ocean and his brother Kāne who was created man and brought life. Pele of volcanic power and Mana, that indescribable force that lived in all things. When they were finished Sina stood before them, head high and a euphoric feeling giving her confidence and power, her body covered head to toe in a multitude of colors that called upon a cosmic power. After years of trying to conceive Sina finally felt hope rise in her and it left her feeling empowered.

Tala stepped towards her again, her arms held high as she called out to the heavens once more. The women surrounded her and began to rubbed the remaining contents of their bowls upon her as they chanted, the drum beat returning to the night as the acolyte took up the beat. When the beat stopped, so did the women and Sina stood, all colors merged into one that shone a reddish brown.

"Sina. We have called upon the powers that be to grant you a blessing in the form of a child. Now you must beg them yourself. The sea is the provider to us all, it is where we come from and it is where we will return. You are covered in our hopes and dreams, and are born anew. Go to the sea and wash and ask it for its blessing this night."

Once again she was escorted by two women as Sina left the outcropping of stone, the rest followed at a short distance the drum and chant starting once again. They crossed the sand to the waters edge and stopped as it lapped gently around their ankles and calves, Sina continuing ahead alone as they sung to her the old song of fertility and birth.

Sina continued on into the depth of the ocean, knowing that there was nothing to fear, for the reef kept away any dangers of the deep. Once she was just over waist deep she came to a stop, the tide swaying her gently forward and back. It was here that she called out to the gods of their ancestors, pleading as she washed. The water around her became inked in the darkness with the colors that had coated her. Her eyes closed as she imagined what it would be like to receive the blessing that she desired.

As she stood, eyes shut and face uplifted with the current around her caressing gently, the women closer to the beach watched something strange. The moon seemed to grow heavier and impossibly fuller. The wind picked up, whipping their hair and skirts around them. And the ocean seemed to swell and move almost as a living thing and from the distance a light shot towards them at speed that defied all. Through the darkness, where it was impossible to tell what was water and what was sky the light flew until it entered the bay of their home. Tala had to stop herself from crying out as it stemmed to impact with Sina.

However Sina, eyes closed, saw no light and felt no impact. There was just the feeling of warmth surrounding her and a brush of something against her abdomen. As Tala watched the water around the lone woman began to glow a seagreen hue as the waves lapped against her. Suddenly it was gone and the moment was over. Spell broken, the Kaula Wahine pulled her eyes away and looked to the women who stood beside her. Their eyes were glazed over, their minds unable to comprehend what their eyes had seen and so it compensated by discarding the information and providing false memories that better fit the realities that they knew. Only one other set of eyes were wide in astonishment and they quickly found hers.

Tala nodded to her young apprentice, knowing that she had chosen correctly the woman that would one day replace her, for her mind was open to what others would never see. She glanced back to the other women and the acolyte's eyes followed, schooling her expression as she realized they they were incomprehensible to the miracle that just occurred.

Sina approached the small conglomerate, nude hips swaying gently as the tide that seemed to part before her. A simple dress was given to her as way of clothing and she slipped it easily over her head, pulling her damp hair through the opening. Hands pat and ghosted over her skin as way of congratulations as she approached Tala. The woman pulled an unremarkable pouch from the folds of her traditional garb.

"Make this for your husband to drink." Sina accepted it gratefully as Tala smiled at her, "May the gods bless you this night.

Ceremony done, their accomplices whooped in joy and led her back towards the slope that would bring them back to their village, making loud exclamations of happiness and laughter.

Two women staid by the shore, their ankles still in the constant push and pull of the tide.

"What was that?" A small voice asked.

Tala smiled slightly, "I believe that Sina is being granted her wish." Then her brows furrowed, "However I do not think the gods' reasons for granting her this are the same as her own."

Kalama watched her mentor carefully her dark skin only a shadow in the night but her eyes were sharp, "Should we be concerned?"

Tala shrugged, "We are mortals, we can watch and offer advice, but the child's fate is no longer ours to dictate. We can only do our best to guide him or her according to their will."

Kalama nodded hesitantly and Tala turned to her to tell her gently, "As next Kaula Wahine of Motunui, that responsibility is going to fall to you."

The younger looked surprised, "But it's your grandchild."

Tala smiled, "Yes, and I plan to spoil them rotten." Then she sobered, "But I will not be here forever. Soon I will step down and you will be spiritual leader of our home. Then, when I'm gone to the spirit world you will have to guide the child."

Kalama just nodded and followed her mentors gaze to the hillside where the rejoicing women were almost to the top. Like the Kaula before her, she had no doubt that on this night a child, chosen by the gods, would be conceived.


End file.
